Leonard Garcia
Leonard Garcia is a retired former lightweight and featherweight fighter for the UFC, WEC and LFC. He is famous for two separate fights, one in each of those promotions. The first was his UFC debut against Roger Huerta which was such a barnburner that it made the cover of Sports Illustrated. The second was his fight against debuting Korean Zombie Chang Sung Jung in the WEC. From The WEC to the UFC Garcia most recently faced gritty veteran Mark Hominick, losing a razor-thin split decision. Garcia was next rumored to face Tyler Toner at the Ultimate Fighter Season 12 finale after the UFC/WEC merger. It was going to be the first featherweight bout in UFC history before Pablo Garza vs. Fredson Paxiao was announced for the same card. It would happen before the Garcia fight. Garcia pulled out shortly before the fight and Ian Loveland replaced him on two weeks notice. After the final episode of The Ultimate Fighter aired, it was announced that Garcia had been pulled out to face one of the competitors Nam Phan who dropped to featherweight for the fight, his official UFC debut. After an incredible fight, the split decision was awarded to Garcia in what many considered an extremely controversial decision. A rematch was considered and well-anticipated. Garcia was next set to fight a rematch against Phan. Phan was injured about a week before the fight and replaced by Chang Sung Jung, for another rematch. Jung defeated Garcia via twister submission with one second left in the second round. It was the first time a twister had been used to finish a fight inside the Octagon. Garcia was next set to face TUF veteran Alex Caceres. Unfortunately he was injured shortly before the bout and replaced by UFC newcomer Jim Hettes. After recovering, Leonard stepped in to replace an injured Matt Grice in a rematch against Nam Phan. Phan avenged the loss with a decision victory over Garcia. Garcia was next set to face Chinese prospect Tiequan Zhang. Instead he next faced Matt Grice, losing via unanimous decision. Garcia was then presumably cut from the UFC after his third straight loss. Surprisingly, Garcia was given another chance to remain in the UFC, signing to fight at the end of 2012 against TUF veteran and guillotine master Cody McKenzie. McKenzie was unfortunately injured and young prospect Max Holloway stepped in to face Garcia on ten days' notice. Holloway defeated Garcia via a close split decision and after the fight Dana White said that they would give Garcia at least one more chance. Garcia signed again to face McKenzie. McKenzie outgrappled Garcia en route to a unanimous decision victory and Garcia was cut afterwards. Outside of the UFC: Legacy Fighting Championships Garcia quickly signed with Legacy Fighting Championships, to make his debut against Rey Trujillo. Garcia defeated Trujillo via third round knockout. Garcia then fought Nick Gonzalez defeating Gonzalez via first round rear-naked choke submission. Garcia next fought undefeated Kevin Aguilar, knocking out Aguilar in the first round to hand him his first loss and to earn the LFC featherweight title. Garcia next lost the title to Damon Jackson with a first round arm triangle choke submission. He then fought fellow UFC veteran Daniel Pineda losing via first round kimura submission, retiring from pro MMA afterwards. Fights *Roger Huerta vs. Leonard Garcia - The fight was immortalized by a picture of Roger Huerta from the fight gracing the cover of Sports Illustrated magazine in its first story on the sport. The fight was the UFC debut of Garcia. *Leonard Garcia vs. Hiroyuki Takaya - The fight was the WEC debut of both men. *Leonard Garcia vs. Jens Pulver *Mike Brown vs. Leonard Garcia - The fight was for the WEC featherweight title with Mike Brown defending. *George Roop vs. Leonard Garcia - The bout ended in a controversial split draw because of an equally controversial point deduction. Many thought that George Roop had won the fight. *Leonard Garcia vs. Chang Sung Jung 1 - The fight was considered Fight of the Decade. Both fighters suffered a broken hand in the bout. *Mark Hominick vs. Leonard Garcia *Nam Phan vs. Leonard Garcia - The fight was the UFC debut of Nam Phan and the return to the UFC of Garcia. The fight was considered an extremely controversial split decision victory for Garcia. *Chang Sung Jung vs. Leonard Garcia 2 - The fight was Chang Sung Jung's UFC debut, and it was the first time that a twister submission was used to finish a fight in the Octagon. Jung was a late replacement for an injured Nam Phan. *Nam Phan vs. Leonard Garcia 2 - Leonard Garcia was a replacement for an injured Matt Grice. *Matt Grice vs. Leonard Garcia - After the fight, Leonard Garcia was likely cut from the UFC. *Max Holloway vs. Leonard Garcia - Despite the fourth straight loss, Garcia wasn't cut from the UFC. Young prodigy Max Holloway was a late replacement for an injured Cody McKenzie. *Cody McKenzie vs. Leonard Garcia - Garcia was cut after the loss. Category:Featherweight fighters Category:American fighters Category:Brawlers Category:Retired fighters